This Time
by EVOLustory
Summary: You won't have me. I won't let you, never. 10051


**A/N: **This was written on a whim to promote the KHR angst contest over int he forums hosted by Dior Crystal. ** .net/topic/72753/35813755/1/** (The link is cut short but just paste this part when you get to the forums) There's the link if you're interested. If you do happen to sign up, make sure to mention it because of my fic here! Just mention the name Love and you'll be added to the list of contestants! =DDD

**Disclaimers:** Do not own characters. ^^

* * *

**This Time**

I push branches and leaves out of my face as I run with all my might through the eerie. Twigs, rocks and dried autumn leaves crunch under my feet with every step I take. And with every breath I take, my lips turn dryer. My eyes are also stinging from the fog and debris in the forest. The trees here seem to be unending in numbers. With each hour passing I seem to be making no progress whatsoever. Since when did the ends of my jeans begin to tear from the friction between the soles of my heel and the ground is unknown to me. Not to mention my body is reacting to the littlest things, from the wandering moon in the sky to the hunting night owls. Darting my head back and forth, side to side from paranoia I waste what little energy I have. All the little things he make me notice has now become a habit too hard for me to break. The things he says, the things he does, the things he sees are imprinted in the back of my head forever. Things like his name, his lips and his voice are to haunt me over and over again no matter how hard I try to forget. It is impossible to forget him. Everything reminds me of him. So I've chosen to run from him instead. Let there be a place where he is no longer within my reach and sight. Even though then I know for certain I will not forget. I breathe in and duck under another branch, going deeper into the heart of the forest. I breathe out.

A shadow drifts somewhere above me and catches my attention. I search among the trees with my eyes for whatever it might be and keep running. I do not see anything alarming in particular so I give up and keep running forward with my attention focusing on where I'm putting my feet. I have stumbled and almost fell down a few times. My eyes are still lingering in the shadows of trees and bushes. Notice everything, the words keep replaying in the back of my head like a broken tape. I push away another branch from a tree with my sore blistered hands and hear a voice speaking to me. I look back slowly. Carefully, I scan the forest. There is nobody. "Over here!" I drop my hands immediately. This voice that I can never forget, I hear it speaking. I look in front of me, over the branch and past its shadow. I see a dark outline of a person. A person whose eyes, lips and face I can never forget. His tantalizing eyes, how can I ever forget them? Those eyes have always been peering up at me, pursuing me. Since when have I started pursuing those eyes too, is also unknown to me. I take a step back and breathe out.

"Byakuran-san…"

He comes closer towards me, closing the distance from me. And I, who have been running away from him, am left with no place to run. So I stop. I stop and look away, away from his knowing eyes. I rub my hands together, feeling the blisters and splinters burn in my skin. I shift my weight on my one leg and think. What should I do? Should I run? Should I just obediently go back with him? No? Yes? I couldn't possibly outrun Byakuran, he won't let me. Nor do I want to go back with him, no, never. The hell I have to go through everyday, I never want to experience it again.

"Shou-Chan, what's wrong? Haven't you exercised enough today? Let's go back alright?" His voiced echoed through the empty forest and drummed into my ears. I don't want to go back but I don't know how to say this. He wouldn't let me go this easily. He would never let me leave. I am his to possess and only his.

"No…" The truth's out. I will never go back to the hell Byakuran calls home, the place where all my memories are made. A where Byakuran can freely move around to do whatever he wished with me and his other little toys. The universe revolves around him, everything is his to own. He will get whatever he wants. Fair or not, everything is a game. This also includes me. And I will be the one thing he won't be able to obtain. I'll make sure of that.

"No, I won't go back with you Byakuran-san. I don't want to." I turn my back to him. All the things he makes me feel are nothing but regret and heartbreak.

* * *

And seriously, don't feel shy. If you want to join go right ahead. Everyone will welcome you with open arms! ^^

Don't forget my name.


End file.
